The Written Fate
by Jojo-san
Summary: Chap 2 is up. Summary: Haruno Sakura, si kutu buku hanya ingin ketenangan saat bersama buku-bukunya. Tapi, ketika Sasuke menerobos masuk ke dalam hidupnya, mampukah ia menendangnya keluar kalau takdir memang sudah tersurat? AU RnR please
1. Fate 1: Milkshake Accident

**The Written Fate **by Jojo

Summary: Sakura si kutu buku hanya ingin ketenangan saat bersama buku-bukunya. Tapi, ketika Sasuke menerobos masuk ke dalam hidupnya mampukah ia menendangnya keluar kalau takdir memang sudah tersurat? AU

Disclaimer: Naruto dan karakter-karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau aku yang bikin, Naruto pasti sudah berubah jadi shoujo manga ^^

Note: kata-kata yang digaris miring itu suara innernya Sakura.

**Fate 1: Milkshake Accident (Prologue)**

Satu lagi pagi yang cerah di Nagoya. Matahari yang baru muncul sudah mulai menyebarkan kehangatan di Jepang. Dari sebuah jendela di sebuah rumah mewah seorang gadis dengan tinggi semampai terlihat sedang mendesah lega. Sakura tidak pernah suka hujan, apalagi hujan lebat yang disertai dengan petir yang menggelegar tadi malam. Gadis itu benci saat hujan merenggut hari yang ditunggu-tunggunya ketika kecil, piknik outdoor bersama keluarganya, atau karya wisata ke luar sekolah saat masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Pokoknya sudah sering hujan bertanggung jawab atas segala kelumpuhan aktivitas luar ruangan Sakura. Tapi, akhirnya nasib Sakura baik kali ini, karena hujan sudah reda ia bisa menjalankan misinya hari ini: menghitung berapa langkah yang harus ditempuh untuk sampai ke sekolah.

Sakura suka matematika. Ia selalu menganggap pelajaran itu adalah dasar dari segala pelajaran. Dan ilmu pengetahuan tanpa matematika bagaikan manusia terpisah dari otaknya bagi Sakura. Ia suka berhitung, ia menghitung berbagai hal, bahkan ia tahu berapa banyak jendela di mansionnya yang mewah, berapa banyak anak tangga yang ada di rumah itu yang sedang dituruninya sekarang. Dan setelah sampai di anak tangga yang terakhir emeraldnya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut blonde yang sedang duduk di meja makan. Tata ruangan rumah megah itu memang sangat unik, ruang makan di sebelah tangga? Pikir Sakura itu sangat lucu ketika ia pertama menginjakkan kaki di rumah itu.

"Pagi, Ino-pig!" sapanya pada gadis yang membelakanginya.

Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum, "Sudah bangun, jidat?"

"Mana papa dan mama?" Sakura justru bertanya balik pada gadis bersurai pirang itu tanpa menggubris pertanyaan yang lebih dahulu ditujukan kepadanya.

"Kerja," jawab gadis itu santai sambil memasukkan roti bakar bikinannya ke dalam mulut.

Sakura hanya ber-"ooh" ria, lalu menarik kursi dan duduk di samping sahabatnya. "Akhir-akhir ini mereka kelihatannya sibuk terus."

Ino menguyah makanannya dan menelannya pelan-pelan. "Ya,". "Kau mau Sakura?" tawar Ino kepada Sakura sambil menyorongkan rotinya yang tinggal seperempat.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura. "Aku kan tidak biasa makan pagi Ino."

"Tapi setidaknya lumayan untuk mengganjal perut kan," sergah Ino kemudian menjejalkan rotinya ke mulut. Gadis itu kemudian membersihkan remah-remah roti yang menempel di seragamnya. Lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Ayo, Sakura kita berangkat," ajak Ino.

Tetapi, Sakura masih diam di tempat.

"Kau sudah siap kan?" tanya Ino.

"Ino, aku hari ini mau jalan kaki saja ke sekolah."

Si Ino memasang wajah bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Begini, aku sedang dalam program diet dan jalan kaki kan bisa membakar kalori." kilah Sakura dengan wajah innocent. Ia tidak mau Ino mengetahui hobi anehnya. Beruntung gadis itu tidak mampu mendeteksi kebohongan Sakura yang nilai teaternya selalu A.

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku berangkat sendiri," kata Ino. "Kau sebaiknya cepat, jidat. Kalau tidak kau bisa terlambat," ucapan Ino terhenti saat ia mengecek arloji cantik yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya yang mungil. "Ini sudah hampir jam setengah delapan."

Dan dengan itu Ino pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan berangkat duluan ke sekolah mereka.

=Jo=

Jarak antara rumah dan sekolah Sakura tidak jauh. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan tinggal ngesot saja bisa sampai dengan cepat. Gadis berusia 16 tahun itu sibuk menghitung langkahnya dengan hati-hati. Meskipun Sakura yakin bahwa perhitungannya nanti akan kurang akurat sebab terkadang ia terpaksa melompat bahkan mengitari genangan-genangan air bekas hujan malam tadi. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko sepatunya basah karena meyerap air dari genangan-genangan yang berasal dari luapan selokan itu.

Saat Sakura sedang asyik menghitung tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Lamborghini hitam lewat. Sebenarnya bukan masalah kalau mobil itu hanya lewat. Tapi yang menjadi masalah bagi Sakura mobil itu lewat dengan kecepatan tinggi melintasi genangan air di sampingnya. Dan 'BYUUUR' alhasil sekarang Sakura sukses basah kuyup bersimbah air comberan dengan rahang menganga alias jawdrop. Sakura sempat membatu, namun sepersekian detik kemudian kemarahan Sakura sudah sampai di ubun-ubun dan meledaklah amarahnya.

"Hey, kau pengemudi sinting! Cepat keluar!" teriak Sakura dengan volume suara yang memekakkan telinga. Namun, mobil itu terus melaju tanpa ragu. Sakura tak mau kalah, ia mengejar mobil itu dengan kecepatan maksimumnya.

"AKU BILANG KELUAR! KAU KURANG AJAR!" Sakura terus menjerit marah sampai keronkongannya terasa perih. Namun, sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya sebab toh sang pengemudi tidak akan mendengar teriakan Sakura. Sakura sampai tidak sadar kalau tali sepatunya terlepas dan sebelah kaki Sakura yang lain tanpa sengaja menginjaknya sehingga menyebabkan Sakura jatuh tersungkur. Hidung Sakura berdarah sedikit karena bertemu dengan permukaan aspal yang kasar. Sakura yang masih dalam posisi tengkurap ala militer berteriak geram dengan lantang, "AKU BILANG BERHENTIIIIIII!"

Tapi, suatu keajaiban terjadi. Seakan mendengar teriakan Sakura mobil itu berhenti sekitar 15 meter di depan Sakura. Entah dari mana Sakura langsung mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali dan berdiri dengan kokoh.

Dengan cepat gadis itu berlari menuju mobil itu.

Ketika itu Sakura dapat melihat kalau kaca mobil itu diturunkan dan kemudian ia melihat sebuah tangan menjulur keluar dan menjatuhkan seonggok tisu yang sudah digumpal menjadi bulatan ke jalan. Lalu tangan yang dihiasi jam tangan hitam itu pun kembali hilang dari pandangan Sakura dan 'WUSSH' bagaikan angin topan pengemudi mobil itu tancap gas dan menghilang di balik tikungan tepat ketika Sakura hampir berhasil meraih mobil itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHH!"

Teriakan frustrasi Sakura terdengar sampai puluhan kilometer.

=Jo=

"1414… 1414… 1414… 1414…" gumaman Sakura terdengar di sepanjang jalan yang dilewatinya. Gadis tersebut terus-menerus mengucapkan nomor pelat mobil yang menyebabkan dirinya ditimpa kemalangan pagi ini. Kakinya menghentak-hentak tanah dengan keras, berharap hal itu mampu mengurangi rasa kesalnya.

"1414… 1414… 1414… 1414… Pemilik Lamborghini hitam lihat saja aku akan membalasmu."

Dalam hatinya Sakura bersumpah akan menghancurkan mobil itu saat ia berhasil menemukannya. Saking marahnya gadis itu bahkan tidak sadar sekerumunan lalat mulai sibuk mengitari kepalanya yang basah karena air comberan. Lagipula siapa yang tidak kesal kalau berada di posisi Sakura sekarang. Awalnya ia sudah sangat senang ketika melihat mobil itu berhenti namun sudah jatuh ketiban tangga seakan hanya ingin mempermainkannya, orang yang berhenti itu justru berhenti hanya untuk membuang tisunya.

"1414… 1414… 1414… 1414…" gumam Sakura sambil memeras rambutnya yang basah. Terlihat tetesan-tetesan berwarna cokelat jatuh dari rambut pinknya karena gravitasi.

=Jo=

Begitu sampai di gerbang sekolah Sakura buru-buru mempercepat langkahnya, secepat mungkin sampai tidak ada orang yang menyadari keberadaannya. Dada gadis itu masih terasa sakit karena rasa kesalnya belum terobati.

Akan tetapi, ketika ia berjalan melewati parkiran mobil-mobil yang berjejer-jejer, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat familiar, begitu familiarnya karena sesuatu itu terus diingatnya selama 25 menit terakhir: Lamborgini hitam 1414.

Dan bak singa melihat mangsa Sakura langsung melesat menuju ke mobil itu. Evil smirk sudah menghiasi wajah Sakura. Beruntung hari ini Sakura membawa spidol, jadi Sakura bisa mencorat-coret mobil itu sepuas hati. Namun sayang, ketika Sakura sudah hendak melaksanakan rencananya bel pertanda masuk berbunyi. Sakura pun gelagapan dan berlari sambil mengecek arloji berwarna soft pinknya. Ia terus berlari sampai ke lokernya. Dengan cepat gadis itu memasukkan angka kombinasi lokernya, "4… 6… 8…" dan dengan suara 'klik' lokernya terbuka. Sakura langsung menyambar baju PE (Physical Education)-nya dan berlari ke toilet wanita yang ada di dekat situ.

_-Mobil sialan. Kau beruntung sekarang. Tapi, lihat saja nanti aku akan membalasmu.-_katainner Sakura di dalam dirinya.

Setelah selesai mengganti seragamnya yang basah dengan baju PE, Sakura segera keluar dan berlari menuju tangga. Ia ada kelas matematika pagi ini dan ia sudah terlambat 10 menit.

=Jo=

Napas Sakura terdengar begitu cepat dan tidak beraturan karena terlalu lama berlari-lari. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan mengelap keringatnya dengan punggung tangannya. Kemudian dengan pelan ia mengetuk pintu berwarna biru tua di hadapannya. "Masuk." Terdengar aba-aba dari dalam dan Sakura pun membuka pintu. Ia membungkuk sebentar memberi hormat kepada gurunya.

"Maaf. Saya terlambat, Anko-sensei."

"Sakura?" Guru matematika itu kaget saat melihat murid favoritnya terlambat. Jelas ini bukan seperti Sakura yang biasa. Sakura tidak pernah terlambat sekalipun selama ia bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen. "Kenapa kau bisa terlambat?" tanyanya heran. "Dan lagi kenapa kau memakai baju PE?"

"Saya tahu ini bukan pelajaran PE, sensei dan ceritanya terlalu panjang." jawab Sakura.

Anko yang masih heran akhirnya memperbolehkan Sakura masuk. Dan Sakura pun duduk di kursi sebelah Ino. Sakura tidak memperdulikan tatapan bingung Ino dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, jidat?" tanya Ino sambil berbisik seraya menyikut pinggul Sakura. "Dan huueek rambutmu bau sekali."

"Aku kecipratan genangan air waktu di perjalanan di sekolah. Bukan kecipratan lagi sebenarnya, tapi benar-benar diguyur." Mata Ino membelalak mendengar jawaban Sakura. Dia matian-matian menahan agar tawanya tidak meledak.

"Lalu lalu hidungmu kenapa? Jangan bilang kau terjatuh saat mengejar mobil itu." Jackpot! Tebakan Ino sangat tepat. Sakura hanya mencueki gadis itu yang mulai tertawa kecil sendiri. Ia membuka tas selempangnya dan mengambil plester luka dari kantong khusus yang terletak agak dalam.

"Kau tahu, Ino, ternyata mobil yang menyebabkan aku jadi begini milik salah satu dari penghuni sekolah ini. Lamborgini hitam dengan nomor pelat 1414," bisik Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya setelah ia selesai menutu luka di hidungnya.

"O, ya? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, jidat?"

"Kau harus membantuku mencorat-coret mobil sialan itu nanti, ya." ajak Sakura.

"Tapi, Sakura bagaimana kalau mobil itu milik salah satu guru di sini?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah dendam setengah mati dengan mobil dan pemilik mobil itu."

"Ehem" Tiba-tiba pria yang duduk di belakang Sakura berdehem, menginterupsi perbincangan mereka berdua.

Sakura yang sedang bad mood langsung membalikkan badannya berniat memberikan death glare kepada entah siapa yang di belakangnya itu. Namun, seketika itu juga mata Sakura yang bak mata Sherlock Holmes mendeteksi sesuatu yang dapat memuaskan keingin tahuan Sakura atas kepemilikan mobil Lamborgini hitam itu, sebuah jam tangan yang melingkari tangan seseorang yang telah membuang sampah tisu secara sembarangan di depan mata Sakura. Sakura benar-benar tidak meragukannya lagi.

Sakura terus memelototi pria itu agak lama. Pria itu masih asyik menyalin tulisan dari infocus milik Anko ke buku tulisnya. Sakura kaget betul ketika pria itu tiba-tiba balas menatapnya. Untuk sementara rasa kesalnya hilang saat memperhatikan kalau pria itu memiliki wajah yang sangat menawan. Masih menatap Sakura, sebelah sudut bibir pria itu kemudian terangkat sedikit membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat khas. Lebih tepatnya pria itu sedang menyeringai karena senyumnya tidak sampai ke mata. Kelihatannya pria itu mendengar dan sadar kalau dirinyalah yang barusan dibicarakan oleh Sakura dan Ino tadi. Dan dari gerak-geriknya pria itu nampaknya tidak ada niat untuk meminta maaf, dari seringainya terlihat jelas kalau ia cukup puas karena menyebabkan Sakura menjadi begitu entah disengaja atau tidak.

Yeah, Sakura kenal siapa pria ini, rivalnya dalam memperebutkan posisi pertama di sekolah yang minggu kemaren mendapatkan nilai perfect di setiap mata pelajaran yang di ujiankan.

Sakura tidak pernah berbicara sekalipun dengan pria ini. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas kenalan (Sakura memang tahu namanya tapi tidak yakin kalau pria itu mengenalnya) dan rival dalam hal pelajaran. Meskipun begitu ia tahu kalau pengaruh pria ini terhadap sekolahnya sangat besar dan entah kenapa pria ini sangat disegani di sekolahnya. Dan dia adalah: Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura menatap pria itu dalam-dalam, memasukkan potret pria itu ke dalam memorinya. Sebab, pria ini akan masuk ke daftar 20 orang yang dibencinya.

"Nona Haruno." Sebuah suara mengagetkan Sakura dan mengembalikan Sakura ke alam yang sebenarnya. "Aku tidak suka ada yang tidak memperhatikanku saat menjelaskan." kata Anko.

"Maaf, sensei." Saat Sakura berbalik pun pria itu masih menyeringai aneh kepadanya.

"Jangan coba-coba mencoret mobilku." Pria itu berbisik kecil namun cukup besar untuk sampai di telinga Sakura yang bergidik ngeri mendengar nada menakutkan yang digunakan pria itu.

=Jo=

"Hey, Sakura!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil melenggang masuk ke perpustakaan. "Susah-susah aku cari kemana-mana ternyata kau ad.."

'SHHHHHHHH!' Semua manusia di perpustakaan itu menoleh sambil menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir. Semua tahu kalau Ino Yamanaka adalah gadis cerewet yang volume suaranya memang dahsyat. Gadis itu membalas pandangan terganggu dari kebanyakan kutu buku itu dengan dahi mengernyit. Lalu, tak lama kemudian meneruskan jalannya menuju seorang gadis berkacamata yang sedang serius membaca buku yang tebalnya luar biasa. Kemudian, Ino duduk di sampingnya sambil mendengus.

"Kau tidak makan, Sakura?" tanya Ino dengan suara pelan.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu tetap fokus membaca baris per baris kata di buku yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau tahu kan makanan yang bisa membuatku kenyang hanya ilmu pengetahuan."

Ino memandang sahabatnya kesal. "Ayolah, Sakura setidaknya kau bisa menemaniku ke kantin. Itu saja cukup."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak tertarik. Masak ke kantin saja perlu diantar," kata Sakura sambil menyibakkan sekumpulan rambut pinknya yang menghalangi kacamatanya ke belakang.

"Sakura, sekali ini saja. Aku mohon antarkan aku ke kantin," bujuk Ino. "Aku janji aku tidak akan meminta macam-macam lagi," lanjut Ino sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya setinggi telinga.

Dan bujukan Ino kelihatannya berhasil sebab Sakura akhirnya memalingkan kepalanya menghadapnya. Ino sempat tersenyum senang namun dengan cepat ia melancarkan jurus _puppy eyes-_nya. Gadis kutu buku itu memandang Ino kesal lalu beranjak berdiri dari mejanya dan menaruh bukunya kembali di rak. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali lalu berkata, "ayo, cepat. Mau kuantar tidak?"

Ino hampir berteriak senang, beruntung ia ingat kalau ia masih diperpustakaan sekarang. Kalau tidak ia pasti akan di-_death glare_ oleh para _book worm_ lagi. Belum sempat Ino berdiri Sakura sudah keburu berjalan meninggalkannya. "Sakura! Tunggu aku, jidat!"

'SHHHHHHHHHH!'

"Anak itu benar-benar berisik," keluh seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di kursi sebelah timur. Kutu buku yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk lalu kembali terhanyut dalam bacaan masing-masing.

=Jo=

Kantin Konoha Gakuen hari itu gaduh seperti biasanya. Semua orang sibuk mengoceh. Kau bisa menentukan tempatmu dengan melihat batas kelompok yang terlihat sangat jelas. Kelompok anak populer, kelompok kutu buku, kelompok anak gothic. Atau kelompok anak-anak biasa yang biasanya duduk di meja bagian kanan yang paling ujung, tepatnya tempat yang diduduki Sakura dan Ino sekarang. Ino sebenarnya termasuk anak populer di sekolah elit itu. Ino memang pernah mencoba berbaur dengan anak-anak populer. Waktu itu Sakura sedang ngambek padanya, sebab Ino terus mengeluh kalau Sakura lebih mementingkan buku daripada persahabatan mereka. Namun, sebentar saja Ino tidak tahan bersama dengan anak-anak sombong itu. Bagi Ino mereka tidak lebih dari sampah yang dipoles dengan make up yang mahal. Kerjaan mereka hanya mencibir keadaan orang lain dan berkaca sambil menebalkan bedak mereka.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri bukan anak kutu buku yang terisolasi seperti kutu buku pada umumnya. Wajah Sakura bisa dibilang di atas standar. Ia tahu ada banyak perempuan yang iri padanya sebab tidak sedikit pria yang berebut untuk mendapatkannya.

"Ino kau ini benar-benar aneh," ujar Sakura. Matanya sinis menatap Ino yang sibuk membuka tutup kotak bekalnya.

"Apanya yang aneh?" respon Ino seraya mematahkan sumpitnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau bawa bekal? Kalau begini kan sebenarnya aku tidak perlu meninggalkan bacaanku. Kau kan bisa makan di perpustakaan." omel Sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"… mpmhh.. muemangnya bisha muakan di s'na?"

"Geez, telan dulu makananmu baru bicara!" Sakura memandang Ino jijik saat Ino membalas omelannya dengan senyuman lebarnya. Terlihat ada sedikit daging yang tersangkut di sela-sela giginya.

Sakura tiba-tiba cepat Ino menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Eh? Sakura mau kemana? Jangan bilang kau marah hanya gara-gara ini?"

Sakura menoleh sedikit lalu berkata, "Aku tidak marah, Ino-pig. Puas? Sekarang bisakah kau lepas tanganku? Aku hanya mau beli milkshake."

Ino mendesah lega lalu melepaskan lengan putih Sakura. "Pesankan aku satu ya, please?" rengek Ino.

_-Ino-pig itu benar-benar manja! Kalau aku tidak bersahabat dengannya aku tidak akan mau menuruti rengekannya.- _ucap Sakura dalam hati. Ia menghela napas lalu dengan cepat melangkah ke arah kerumunan yang sedang mengantre.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Ia merasa kasihan pada penjual-penjual di kantin. Ia yakin kalau ia berada di posisi mereka ia pasti bisa gila. Dikerumuni banyak sekali orang yang berjejalan berteriak-teriak meneriakan pesanannya. Dengan melihatnya saja Sakura bisa tahu bahwa anak di sekolahnya itu sebagian besar anak-anak yang egois. Saling dorong-mendorong supaya dilayani terlebih dahulu. Tapi, akan aneh jadinya kalau mereka bisa berdiri dengan rapih, mengantre dengan sabar sesuai giliran, maksudnya inilah anak-anak Konoha Gakuen saat dunia sudah terbalik nanti. -_Mungkin tanda dari Tuhan kalau dunia sudah hampir kiamat_- pikir Sakura sambil tersenyum geli.

Namun, tiba-tiba Sakura merasa sakit pada kakinya.

"Aw!" pekik Sakura refleks. Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah dan menemukan kaki seseorang lengkap dengan sepatu di atas kakinya.

Menyadari kesalahannya, seorang laki-laki berambut merah segera membalikkan badannya untuk meminta maaf.

"Oh, maaf! Aku tidak se-" omongan pria itu tiba-tiba terhenti saat menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Sakura?" Kedua alisnya bertautan sementara bibirnya mengembang membentuk senyuman.

"Gaara?"

"Aku minta maaf karena menginjak kakimu aku ti-"

"Tidak sengaja? Aku tahu." potong Sakura.

Senyum pria itu semakin lebar. "Hey apa yang kau lakukan di kantin? Aku kira Haruno Sakura hanya bisa duduk tenang sambil membaca di perpustakaan saja. Lalu, kenapa kau memakai baju PE?" katanya berbasa-basi.

Sakura hanya memasang wajah datar. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kutu buku sudah dikutuk untuk berada di perpustakaan terus. Aku bisa menganggap basa-basimu sebagai penghinaan, kau tahu?". "Soal ini," Sakura menunjuk ke bajunya. "Aku tadi pagi sedang ketiban sial. Mengingatnya saja aku malas."

"Eh? Bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak berniat menghinamu. Aku hanya …. Ah, sudahlah kau mau beli apa, Sakura?" ujar pria itu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Milkshake. Dua." jawab Sakura singkat.

Sebelah alis Gaara naik, mempertanyakan porsi minum Sakura. Dan Sakura bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti bahasa tubuh Gaara. "Satu untukku dan satu untuk Ino."

Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menjentikkan jarinya. "Tunggu di sini," titahnya.

Sakura sempat bingung tapi menurut. Ia melihat Gaara segera menerobos kerumunan dengan tubuhnya yang atletis. Tubuh Gaara yang tinggi memberikannya banyak keuntungan saat ini, dia langsung dilayani dengan cepat oleh petugas kantin. Tak lama kemudian ia kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa dua milkshake di kedua tangannya.

Ia menyerahkan satu milkshake kepada Sakura, "Satu milkshake buat Ino," dengan sigap Sakura memegang milkshake itu. "Satu lagi buat tuan putri yang super jenius," kata Gaara sambil menyerahkan milkshake milik Sakura. Ia kemudian pamit dan meninggalkan Sakura yang blushing di situ.

Gadis pink itu terus menatap punggung Gaara yang berjalan menjauh sambil melangkah maju. Gaara memang selalu baik padanya. Pria yang sedari kecil sudah bersahabat dengannya saat ia mulai pindah tinggal di rumah Ino. Hatinya sedikit kesal ketika melihat Gaara sudah sampai di meja 'populer'-nya dan duduk sambil merangkul dua gadis yang tak dikenal di sampingnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba 'BRUUK!'. Sakura menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Segelas milkshakenya tumpah mengotori lantai dan seketika itu juga kantin Konoha Gakuen seakan mati. Ruangan itu menjadi super hening sampai-sampai suara nyamuk yang terbang dapat terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura. Sakura mendapat insting kalau ia akan terkena masalah lagi. Sebuah masalah yang sangat besar.

Sakura dengan takut-takut mendongakkan kepalanya

Matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata onyx yang membara dengan penuh amarah.

"Gadis sialan!" bentaknya kencang. "Matamu dimana, bodoh? Kalau jalan pakai mata!" teriaknya lagi.

Meskipun wajah tampan pria itu sangat lucu karena dipenuhi milkshake, Sakura tentu saja tidak bisa tertawa sekarang. Ia tahu orang yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang ini. Penerus perusahaan selular ternama Uchiha Corp. … Uchiha Sasuke.

-_Aww… Lagi-lagi pria ini_-

Dan semua bisa menebak kan segelas milkshake yang lain tumpah ke mana?

Tapi setidaknya sekarang mereka impas kan?

=Jo=

Chapter 1 Started 10/5 2012 Finished 10/7 2012

Word Count: 3.297

Jojo's Nonsense Chit-Chat Section:

Halo semua! Aku author baru di FFn, yoroshiku onegaishimasu *bow*. Ini FF pertamaku dan sebenarnya masih prologue, Sasuke aja baru muncul sedikit. Aku janji akan ada lebih banyak SasuSaku di chapter depan. Memang masih banyak yang belum jelas tapi kuharap kalian suka. Semuanya bakal diceritain satu per satu sampai ke akar-akarnya kok (?) Oh, ya Gaara punya alis di sini ^^ dan Sakura memang tinggal dengan Ino. Aku akan sangat menghargai kritik atau saran yang membangun terlebih karena aku masih newbie sebagai author atau sekedar komentar saja cukup kok. Kalau reviewnya cukup banyak aku mungkin akan update minggu depan di jam yang sama dan hari yang sama juga. So if you don't mind please review?

Sneak Peek Next Chapter:

**Fate 2: Car Accident**

"Um, H-haruno-san aku mohon, maafkan Sasuke-kun. Ia sebenarnya anak yang baik kok."

"Aku tidak percaya kalau mereka memperbolehkan anak urakan sepertimu membawa mobil."

"O-oh, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau keluargamu …"

"H-hey, dengar aku minta maaf karena menabrakmu."

"Sakura, kenapa kau bersama Sasuke?"

-Jojo-san-


	2. Fate 2: Car Accident

**The Written Fate **by Jojo

Summary: Sakura si kutu buku hanya ingin ketenangan saat bersama buku-bukunya. Tapi, ketika Sasuke menerobos masuk ke dalam hidupnya mampukah ia menendangnya keluar kalau takdir memang sudah tersurat? AU

Disclaimer: Naruto dan karakter-karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Di fic ini aku nggak lebih dari seorang fangirl yang minjam karakter-karakternya.

Note: kata-kata yang ditulis miring itu suara innernya Sakura dan Sasuke. –Sakura- /Sasuke/

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca chapter pertama, terutama yang sudah me-review: karimahbgz, Sslove'yumiki, guest, SRZ, yukarindha yoshikuni, Fiyui-chan, rura seta, Haru-kun Uchiha, Cherry snow, Yuina Noe-chan, Baka Iya SS, Sami Haruchi, Akira ichi, dan Iria-san. *bow*

Terima kasih atas saran serta komentarnya. Aku sangat-sangat senang ada yang baca fic-ku.

Khusus buat pertanyaan-pertanyaan di review:

Baka Iya SS: Sakura itu anak angkat, jadi otomatis mama papa plus mansionnya itu punya Ino. Lebih jelasnya nanti ada di chapter-chapter depan. Iya-san (panggil Iya-san gapapa nih?) hebat sampai nyadar kalo detail soal Ino tahu Sakura jatuh itu memang kelupaan ^^.

Akira Ichi: Nggak. Mereka itu cuma sebatas kenal gara-gara satu kelas tapi nggak benci dan nggak juga dekat.

Hioshi: Yup. Betul banget, Gaara playboy kelas kakap yang sembarang embat asal cewek.

SRZ: Mungkin ada GaaSaku, jadi tolong jangan 'gimana' juga yah sama fic ini. Tapi, aku tetap menjunjung tinggi pair persatuan, pair SasuSaku kok :)

Fiyui-chan: O, ya? Rata-rata Hinata semua yang jadi pengganggu? Hinata ada tapi cuman jadi minor karakter kok. Tenang aja. Orang ke-tiganya bakal muncul di chapter 3 kalau nggak ada perubahan. Bocoran: Sasuke sudah punya pacar.

Cherry snow: Aku newbie tulen ^^

Now enjoy!

**Fate 2: Car Accident**

Ruang Infirmary Konoha Gakuen, sepulang sekolah, jam 4 sore.

Pria itu tampak lebih tampan jika ia berada dalam keadaan tenang seperti ini. Setiap orang yang melihatnya seperti ini pasti akan berpikir kalau pria itu sedang tidur. Sakura sendiri juga berusaha memasukkan konsep ini dalam pikirannya agar rasa bersalah di hatinya bisa berkurang. Namun, ia tak bisa mengungkiri kebenaran kalau, Uchiha bungsu, _supernova_ sekolah sedang berbaring kaku di atas kasur _infirmar_y sekolah karena dirinya.

Mata emeraldnya masih menatap Sasuke penuh arti. Tanpa sadar jari telunjuk gadis itu mulai menjelajahi lekuk perlekuk wajah Sasuke yang proporsional dan berhenti di sekitar dagu pria itu untuk merasakan tulang rahang tegas miliknya.

_Somehow_, Sakura merasa damai. Ia menemukan dirinya terhanyut secara ajaib saat memandang wajah pria itu. Seakan gadis itu menemukan serpihan sesuatu yang telah lama hilang dalam dirinya. Yang Sakura sendiri pun tidak begitu mengerti apa.

Seekor nyamuk menghentikan kepakan sayapnya yang tidak terlihat mata dan mendarat di kening Sasuke. Kepala Sakura menunduk mengamati nyamuk itu lama sekali. Sebelum akhirnya menepuk dahi Sasuke dengan bunyi 'PLAAAK' yang nyaring.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, seperti diberi alat pengejut jantung, tubuh Sasuke terguncang dan matanya membuka dengan cepat. Menyebabkan Sakura yang melihatnya jadi _shock_ stadium akut. Saking _shock-_nya Sakura sampai lupa kalau tangannya masih menempel di dahi Sasuke.

'GRAP' Sasuke mengunci pergelangan tangan Sakura secepat kilat. Lalu, entah bagaimana Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi merebah di kasur, mengangkat tubuh Sakura, dan membantingnya keras di kasur _infirmary_ yang empuk. Merubah posisi mereka. Sakura terbaring dan dia duduk di pinggiran kasur.

"Kyaaah!" Sakura menjerit. Ia ingin segera bangun, tetapi badan Sasuke menghalanginya. Sakura hampir lupa cara bernapas, wajah Sasuke terlalu dekat, tangan Sasuke ia letakkan di kiri-kanan kepala Sakura yang masih terbujur kaku membuat hanya wajah maskulin pria itu yang berada di pandangannya, dan cuma kedua tangan yang meregang itu saja yang dijadikan Sasuke penyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menghimpit tubuh mungil Sakura yang ada di bawahnya sekarang. Lutut Sasuke juga mengambil peran penting agar menjaga tubuh Sasuke tetap seimbang, kini kedua kaki Sakura sudah dijepit oleh kedua lutut Sasuke.

Onyx itu menyala-nyala, ada sedikit kebingungan yang terukir di dalamnya.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanya pria itu pada Sakura yang sudah hampir mati di bawahnya.

Dengan sangat sulit Sakura menelan ludah. Mencoba membasahi tenggorokannya yang seketika menjadi sangat kering.

"Ceritakan padaku," tukas pria itu. "apa yang terjadi!"

=Jo=

**Flashback ON**

Semua orang melangkah mundur ketika Uchiha Sasuke melangkah maju. Tanpa sadar membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang berpusat ke Sakura dan Sasuke seperti magnet yang saling tolak menolak dengan kutub yang sama. Sakura masih mematung, matanya tidak berkedip. Ia mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya saat wajah Sasuke mendekat, sangat dekat, hingga Sakura mampu merasakan napasnya yang memburu berhembus di keningnya yang mulus.

Sasuke mengangkat telunjuknya dan menunjuk tepat di depan dahi Sakura. "Kau," katanya. "Minta maaf padaku!". Hidungnya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi untuk menunjukkan kekuasaannya.

'PLAAK' Sakura menampar tangan Sasuke agar menjauh dari wajahnya. Kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil tersenyum sarkastik. "Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana, rambut pantat ayam?"

Napas semua orang yang di kantin Konoha Gakuen tercekat. Mereka semua memandang Sakura _horror_ dengan tatapan 'Apa yang barusan kau katakan?'. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tercengang kaget. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani menentangnya. Bukannya marah atau apa Sasuke justru menyeringai senang.

/_Menarik_/ pikir Sasuke. Ia mencengkram dagu gadis itu kuat-kuat. Sangat kuat sampai-sampai Sakura mengira kalau rahangnya akan segera retak. "Bagaimana ya? Aku mungkin bisa menyakitimu …" Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya dan menaruhnya di depan pipi Sakura. "dengan ini."

Sakura menutup rapat-rapat matanya. Menunggu saat kepalan tangan Sasuke bertabrakan dengan tulang pipinya. Namun, ia tidak merasakan apa-apa kecuali hembusan napas Sasuke yang senantiasa meniupi dahinya. Lama-lama cengkraman Sasuke pada dagunya melemah sampai akhirnya terlepas sepenuhnya.

Si pink itu membuka kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan. Sasuke yang tadi berdiri di hadapannya sudah tidak ada lagi. "Kau beruntung, gadis bodoh. Aku tidak suka menyakiti perempuan. Terutama perempuan lemah sepertimu." Suara Sasuke terdengar dari arah belakang Sakura.

Cukup sudah. Sakura sudah di ambang batas. Gadis itu berbalik, menyadari jarak 1 meter di antara mereka, menjulurkan tangannya, dan menjambak rambut raven Sasuke. Karena memang itu saja yang dapat dijangkaunya dari jarak sejauh itu.

Dan Sasuke yang tidak siap dengan_ sudden attack_ Sakura kehilangan keseimbangannya kemudian terjatuh. Dengan sadisnya bagian samping kepala pria itu terjeduk keras dengan kaki meja yang berada di sana. Pria itu sempat mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya sampai akhirnya ia tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

**Flashback OFF**

=Jo=

"Aku pingsan karenamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah tak terjabarkan dengan kata-kata. Sakura mengangguk lemah.

Sasuke akhirnya mengangkat badannya, menghentikan 'kurungan'-nya terhadap Sakura.

"Ini gila." Hanya ini yang pemuda itu katakan. Ia merosot turun dari kasur di mana Sakura masih berbaring megap-megap mengambil napas seperti ikan koi yang kehabisan oksigen.

Iris emeraldnya melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin kecil karena jarak pandangnya juga semakin melebar. Pria itu membanting pintu _infirmary _dengan keras.

Sakura segera bangun, kakinya mendarat di lantai. Segera ia menyambar kertas-kertas yang Shizune, perawat di sekolah, suruh untuk Sakura berikan kepada Sasuke kalau pria itu sudah siuman.

"Tunggu, Uchiha-san!"

=Jo=

Sekolah itu sudah sangat sepi, tidak ada siapapun, terkecuali dua insan yang sedang berada di lorong sekolah elit itu. Yang satu berada jauh di depan, sedang yang satu lagi berlari-lari mengejar dari belakang.

"Uchiha-san, tunggu!" Gadis berambut pink berteriak.

/_Kenapa gadis gila itu mengikutiku_?/ batin Sasuke. Meski sadar kalau teman sekelasnya itu sedang susah payah mengejar langkah pria itu, Sasuke tidak mau membuang-buang tenaga untuk berhenti apalagi menoleh.

'GRAP' Sakura berhasil menangkap lengan Sasuke. Mau tidak mau Sasuke terpaksa berhenti melangkah.

'**Apa?**' Sasuke tidak berbicara langsung pada Sakura, hanya alis matanya saja yang terangkat naik.

"Ini." Sakura menyodorkan lembaran kertas putih ke Sasuke.

'**Apa ini?**' Lagi-lagi hanya raut wajah Sasuke yang berbicara, kali ini Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Itu pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab, Shizune yang memberikannya padaku," jelas Sakura. "Untuk memastikan kalau kepalamu masih baik-baik saja dan kau tidak mengalami benturan yang parah."

'**Ini saja?**' Begitulah kira-kira hasil _scan_ ekspresi wajah Sasuke di otak Sakura. Sakura tidak sadar kalau ia selalu berhasil membaca pesan wajah Sasuke dengan tepat.

Sakura mengoncang-goncangkan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah. "Iya, itu saja."

Si _pinky_ melihat Sasuke memasukkan kertas itu sembarangan ke dalam saku celananya. Pria itu berpaling dan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Eh, tunggu!" sahut Sakura cepat sambil menarik baju Sasuke.

Sasuke memalingkan kepalanya, "Apa?"

_Praise the lord! _Akhirnya Sasuke angkat suara juga.

"Kita harus membersihkan _restroom_ sekolah."

"Apa?" ulang Sasuke meminta penjelasan dengan kata tanya yang sama lagi.

Sakura mengambil napas, lalu menjawab, "Tsunade menghukum kita berdua, katanya kalau kau dan aku tidak mengerjakannya, nilai kita akan dipotong."

"Dia bisa memotong nilaiku sesukanya. Aku tidak peduli." respon Sasuke masa bodoh.

Sakura menangkap kedua tangan Sasuke, menggenggamnya kuat-kuat. "Aku mohon, aku tidak mau nilaiku sampai terpotong hanya gara-gara ini."

Sasuke sudah punya jawabannya sendiri. Tetapi, kata-kata yang keluar saat ia membuka mulutnya justru kebalikannya.

=Jo=

/_Kenapa aku malah menyetujui permintaan gadis ini?_/ Sasuke menatap marah ke Sakura yang sibuk mengepel lantai _restroom _sambil menyenandungkan nada-nada yang sesungguhnya sangat _fals_.

Sasuke meremas gagang pel tosca yang dipegangnya, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi.

'KRUCUK~' Tiba-tiba perut Sakura berbunyi.

Sasuke menoleh kaget, sebentar saja, lalu menyeringai senang. "Lapar ya, jidat lebar?"

Sakura memegang jidatnya yang memang lebar. Tidak percaya kalau pria itu berani mengatai-ngatai dahi kebanggaanya.

'KRUCUK~' Cacing-cacing di perut Sasuke mulai konser rupanya.

Sakura tertawa geli. Kelihatannya Sasuke juga tidak makan tadi siang. "Kau juga lapar ya, pantat ayam?"

Sore itu mereka memutuskan untuk memesan pizza. Tak lama kemudian pizza pesanan datang. Sasuke menolak ketika Sakura hendak menyuapinya (yang sebenarnya sengaja Sakura lakukan biar Sasuke merasa makin jijik). Nafsu makannya sudah hilang mengingat mereka sedang berada di _restroom_ a.k.a toilet. Ia heran dengan Sakura yang dengan lahap menyantap seluruh pizza itu tanpa merasa jijik sedikit pun walau aroma-aroma mengerikan terus mengoar-ngoar di depan hidungnya. Sakura sibuk menguyah sementara Sasuke sibuk menahan muntahannya yang sudah merambat naik ke tenggorokan sampai tidak mendengar bunyi 'CKLEK~'. Pintu _restroom_ dikunci oleh penjaga sekolah yang jam kerjanya sudah usai. Sama juga dengan pintu-pintu lainnya di sekolah termasuk pintu gerbang megah Konoha Gakuen.

=Jo=

"Terima kasih ya sudah membelikanku pizza." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis, menampakkan mata segarisnya dari balik kacamata bening gadis itu.

Sakura mengucek-ngucek matanya, Sasuke sudah kembali berpaling dan memasang wajah cuek yang paling biasa Sasuke tampilkan. Apakah hanya perasaan Sakura saja? Atau memang betul Uchiha Sasuke baru saja tersenyum padanya?

Tangan Sakura menggerak-gerakkan handle pintu di hadapannya. Tapi kenapa pintu itu tidak terbuka-buka? Jangan-jangan …

Matanya membulat saat memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk di otaknya. Dan yang merajai _chart_ terburuk paling atas adalah … ia terkurung di dalam _restroom_ bersama Uchiha Sasuke!

"Kau kenapa jidat?" tanya Sasuke saat memperhatikan kalau wajah Sakura sudah pucat pasi.

"Pintunya terkunci."

"APA?"

=Jo=

_Handphone_! Sakura melonjak senang. Sakura mengobrak-abrik isi tas selempangnya dengan ganas. Mengeluarkan _handphone_ warna magenta miliknya, hampir menitikkan air mata bahagia. Barang itu bisa menjadi penyelamat dunia sekarang. Sakura menekan-nekan tombol _home _berulang-ulang, namun layar handphone-nya masih tetap gelap. Oh, mati sajalah Sakura sekarang! Baterai _handphone_-nya habis. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dengan wajah pupus harapan. Saat melihat Sasuke yang berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapannya Sakura baru ingat.

"Pantat ayam! Handphone-mu!" teriaknya girang.

'JEDEER' Petir menyambar kepala Sakura saat mendengar kalau _handphone_ pria itu ada di tas dan tas itu masih ada di kelas.

Sakura sudah mulai menangis meratapi nasib bermalam di _restroom_ yang dingin ini sampai besok pagi. Apa lagi yang bisa lebih gila daripada ini? Oh ada! Ia harus merelakan tidur bersama Sasuke sepanjang malam!

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sudah berhenti berjalan bolak-balik dan duduk di sudut ruangan. Waspada kalau Sasuke menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin berbuat mesum. Sakura tidak tahu betul bagaimana perangai pria itu, ia terlalu sibuk dengan segala buku-bukunya selama di kelas. Ini membuatnya menjadi kurang memperhatikan sekitarnya. Sakura bahkan tidak tahu kalau Uchiha yang satu itu duduk di belakangnya selama ini di kelas. Jadi, siapa tahu kalau pria itu maniak kan? Tidak ada salahnya punya rasa curiga. Lagi pula wajar saja Sakura merasa was-was mengingat kodratnya sebagai seorang perempuan.

Sakura sudah memasang kuda-kuda, Sasuke beringsut mendekatinya.

"Kau kenapa, jidat?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Jarak antara Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tinggal 20cm.

"Kemari." ujar Sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

Melihat Sakura tidak membuat gerakan apa-apa untuk mendekat, Sasuke terpaksa merangkul gadis itu. Bulu kuduk Sakura merinding.

"Itu," Sasuke menunjuk sesuatu. "Kita bisa keluar lewat situ."

Kepala Sakura menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Sakura memicingkan matanya, memperbaiki letak posisi kacamatanya yang mulai turun ke ujung hidung mancungnya. Dari bingkai kacamatanya Sakura dapat melihat sebuah ventilasi dengan lebar yang cukup, setidaknya muat kalau dirasuki tubuh seorang manusia yang tidak begitu gemuk. Tapi, ia tidak yakin mereka bisa menjangkau daerah tertutup kaca tembus pandang itu. Sebab tempat itu terletak sangat jauh di atas kepala mereka, Sasuke yang tingginya bukan main saja sudah pasti tidak bisa mencapainya apalagi Sakura si spesies pendek.

"Bagaimana kita bisa menjangkaunya? Itu terlalu tinggi." kata Sakura mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

Sasuke menyeringai penuh rahasia, "Aku tahu."

Sasuke merengkuh leher jenjang Sakura yang diselimuti rambut sebahu gadis itu. Menghilangkan jarak antara kepala mereka. Membisikkan idenya di telinga Sakura. Sejenak kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya lagi agar bisa melihat wajah Sakura, melihat ekspresi gadis itu, setuju atau tidak.

Sakura bukannya tidak setuju, ia paham kalau itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk keluar. Tapi, ada sesuatu dari rencana Sasuke yang tidak mengena di hatinya. "Aku tidak mau jadi yang di bawah."

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Otaknya yang encer dipenuhi dengan ide. "Begini saja," sarannya. "Kita tentukan siapa yang memanjat dan siapa yang di bawah dengan _jan-ken-pon_."

Sakura setuju. Jan-ken-pon adalah cara yang tepat dan paling adil, sejauh ini yang bisa diterimanya, meskipun itu adalah cara yang biasa anak-anak kecil pakai.

"Yang menang yang memanjat."

Kedua orang itu mengguncang-guncangkan tangannya. Sakura berteriak, "_Jan-ken-pon_!"

=Jo=

"Ya begitu." Sasuke memberi intruksi.

Sakura mengikuti segala aba-aba. Menaruh lututnya di permukaan lantai sembari berdecak kesal. Ingin sekali rasanya ia merubah aturan main _jan-ken-pon_ itu. Sakura terus menggerutu, ia tidak bisa mengelak kalau batu kalah dengan kertas. Walau menurutnya hal itu kurang logis sebab batu juga bisa mengoyak-ngoyak kertas. Sakura batu, Sasuke kertas.

Sasuke menaikkan satu kakinya di pundak Sakura. Tak lama kaki yang kedua ikut bertengger di bahu Sakura yang lain.

"Kau baik-baik saja, jidat?"

Sakura sudah terkenal akan tenaganya yang menandingi kuli panggul manapun. Pada festival olah raga sekolah tahun kemaren ia mampu berlari dan mendapat juara pertama sambil menggendong orang terberat di sekolahnya, Chouji. Gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan memegangi kedua kaki Sasuke. Sakura tergolong orang yang cukup enak diajak kerja sama. Meski menjadi tempat pijakan sekalipun.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya, berusaha menggapai kusen ventilasi itu. Walau sulit Sasuke akhirnya berhasil mengeratkan genggamannya. Dengan berjinjit Sasuke menyamakan ketinggian kepalanya dengan jalan udara itu. Masih ada kaca yang menghalangi antara wajah Sasuke dengan dunia luar _restroom._

"Jangan lihat ke atas!" perintah Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sasuke menyikut kaca itu, menyebabkan benda itu pecah berkeping-keping. Ada pecahan-pecahan yang jatuh mendarat di rambut Sakura yang tebal. Pria itu cukup cerdik, ia mencabut-cabuti bongkahan-bongkahan kaca yang masih tersisa di kusen sebisanya. Setelah merasa cukup aman, ia memindahkan pijakannya ke dinding. Tak perlu waktu lama, tubuh Sasuke sepenuhnya sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam celah itu.

Sakura tersenyum puas melihat kaki Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya. Melakukan pendaratan dengan kepala terlebih dahulu cukup beresiko. Sakura harap Sasuke tidak kenapa-napa.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya. Kenapa Sasuke lama sekali? Pria itu sudah berjanji akan mengeluarkan Sakura dari luar. Tetapi, sampai sekarang tanda-tanda kehadiran pria itu tidak Sakura rasakan.

Sakura mendongak, melihat sehelai daun terbawa masuk bersama udara yang menggulung-gulung dari ventilasi. Gadis itu lalu menoleh ke cermin yang ada di sana. Memperhatikan refleksinya di cermin. Ia terlihat sangat amat bodoh. Butuh waktu 25 menit untuknya menyadari kalau ia sukses ditipu Sasuke. Ia hanya diperalat supaya Sasuke bisa keluar.

"ARRRGHH! _Chickenbutt_! Aku akan membunuhmu! Lihat saja nanti! Aku benci kau!"

=Jo=

Arloji Sakura terus berdetak. Terdengar sangat keras mengingat kesunyian di sana. Sakura yang duduk memeluk lututnya, mencari kehangatan. Sasuke sialan itu benar-benar tidak kembali. Tak ada lagi yang bisa Sakura lakukan kecuali pasrah. Ventilasi yang terlanjur jebol membuat jalan masuk udara lebih banyak. Memperparah keadaan Sakura yang semakin lama semakin kedinginan. Waktunya ia habiskan untuk menyumpahi Sasuke dengan segala hal yang buruk yang bisa ia ingat.

Semenit kemudian, mendadak telinga Sakura menangkap bunyi kegaduhan di luar, bunyi gemerincing kunci dan sebuah suara yang samar-samar terdengar seperti mengulang-ngulang memanggil namanya. Pintu digedor-gedor dengan kerasnya. "Sakura? Sakura, kau di dalam?"

Bibir Sakura membuka. Sasuke? Dia kembali!

"Pantat ayam?" Sakura berdiri, dengan tidak membuang waktu lagi, dia menghampiri pintu.

Pintu terbuka. Terlihat dua orang pria. Yang pertama adalah Hyuuga Hiashi, penjaga sekolah. Dan yang kedua bukan Sasuke seperti yang Sakura duga, melainkan seorang pria bertato 'Ai'.

"Gaara!" Sakura memekik senang. Ia segera keluar memeluk pria bernama Gaara itu dengan penuh kelegaan.

=Jo=

**Flashback ON**

Seorang gadis masih bergelayut manja memeluk lengan Gaara. Gaara memain-mainkan rambut ikal gadis itu, sesekali mendekatkannya ke indra penciumnya untuk menghirup keharuman rambutnya.

Handphone Gaara bergetar di saku celananya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Teman kencan Gaara mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, hendak mencium Gaara. Namun, Gaara melepaskan pelukan gadis itu. Handphonenya sangat mengganggu dari tadi. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangkatnya.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara _to the point_ kepada entah siapa yang meneleponnya. Suara di ponselnya tidak terdengar dengan jelas, kalah dominasi oleh lagu-lagu hip-hop yang diputar di diskotik tempat Gaara berada.

"Permisi." pinta Gaara sopan. Ia menerobos gerombolan orang-orang yang menari-nari sepuas hati di tempat itu sampai ia berhasil keluar ke tempat yang agak tenang sedikit.

"Ada apa?"

Tidak terdengar apa-apa. Gaara mengecek layar handphonenya. Masih tersambung. Matanya membelalak kaget mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya. Ino Yamanaka.

Gaara mengembalikan letak ponselnya ke samping telinga. "Kau di mana, BAKA?"

Refleks Gaara menjauhkan ponselnya, mengurangi resiko tuli karena suara Ino yang luar biasa. Sontak Gaara ingat, ada hal yang harus dilakukannya. Ia mesti menjemput Sakura di sekolah dan ini sudah larut malam.

"BAKA! Kenapa tidak jawab?"

Gaara menghidupkan speaker ponselnya. "Aku sedang di jalan menuju sekolah, Ino."

"BOHONG! Kau pasti sekarang ada di tempat lain, iya kan? Berisik-berisik apa tadi itu?" tuduh Ino.

"Aku tidak bohong. Yang berisik itu tadi hanya musik yang kusetel di mobil."

"Kau gila! Jam berapa aku menyuruhmu menjemput Sakura?" Ino mulai marah. "Jam 4 kan? Ini sudah hampir jam 7! Kenapa kau baru berangkat?"

Gaara meringis. "Ino, kelihatannya jaringannya buruk di sini, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas." dusta pria itu.

"Hey, BAKA, kau kira kau bisa membodohiku? Jangan berani-berani memutuskan teleponnya atau aku akan mem-"

'Piip' Gaara memutuskannya.

=Jo=

"Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Pria paruh baya bernama Hiashi mengarahkan lampu senternya ke orang di hadapannya yang juga berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah. Memastikan kalau benar Uchiha Sasuke-lah yang meneleponnya tadi.

Sasuke adalah anak yang cerdas. Begitu keluar dari _restroom_, laki-laki itu langsung menuju kelas dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia memang tidak punya nomor Hiashi, si penjaga sekolah. Namun, ia punya banyak nomor ponsel orang-orang kepercayaannya. Kemajuan teknologi sangat menolong orang-orang itu untuk menemukan cara mengontak Hyuuga Hiashi yang disebut-sebut Sasuke di teleponnya. Tanpa butuh proses yang memakan waktu sebuah pesan berisi nomor ponsel Hiashi dikirimkan ke Sasuke via pesan teks. Yang memakan waktu lama hanyalah perjalanan Hiashi ke sekolah.

Bersamaan dengan datangnya Hiashi sebuah mobil juga muncul. Seorang pria berambut merah keluar dari dalamnya. Mendatangi Sasuke dan Hiashi. "Apa Sakura masih di dalam?"

Sasuke melirik Gaara, hanya sebentar. Ia tidak punya urusan dengan orang yang diperkirakan kakak kelasnya itu. Makanya, ia mengacuhkan pria itu. Sakura masih terkunci di _restroom_. Saat ini Sakura lebih penting dari apapun.

"Cepat," kata Sasuke kepada Hiashi. "Temanku masih terkunci di _restroom._"

Terdengar kecemasan di dalam kata-katanya.

Hiashi segera berjalan menuju _restroom. _Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya.

Melihat ini, Gaara menahan Sasuke dengan menarik tangan Sasuke.

Pria yang lebih muda mendelik kepada yang lebih tua. Menyentakkan tangannya sehingga pegangan Gaara terlepas.

"Sakura biar aku saja yang urus," ucap Gaara dingin. "Kau sebaiknya pulang," Pandangan Gaara turun ke baju Sasuke yang penuh noda milkshake. "dan cuci baju kotormu itu."

Sasuke hendak memprotes.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menurut pada perintah senpai-ku, Kou-hai." Gaara menggunakan nada yang sangat mengintimidasi.

Sasuke tersentak. Indra keenamnya memperingatkan kalau pria yang memang adalah senpai-nya itu berbahaya. Ia memilih mundur, menahan kepalan tangannya yang sangat ingin ia layangkan ke wajah tampan Gaara. Membiarkan pria itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**Flashback OFF**

=Jo=

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku, Gaara?" tanya Sakura penasaran kepada Gaara yang sibuk menyetir di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Orang yang saling mencintai seperti kita berdua ini sulit dipisahkan. Kita selalu tahu di mana orang kita sayang berada. Makanya aku bisa menemukanmu dengan mudah, sayang." jawab Gaara sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Apa-apaan kau Gaara, jangan merayuku seperti itu. Kau kan sudah punya pacar." gerutu Sakura.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan mereka, Sakura. Aku akan mencampakkan mereka kalau kau mau jadi pacarku, cantik."

Semburat merah muncul di pipi gadis berambut pink itu. Sakura menangkap tangan Gaara yang sekarang mulai mengacak-ngacak rambut merah mudanya. Sakura sadar kata ganti jamak yang digunakan Gaara. "Mereka? Berapa banyak cewek yang kau pacari, huh?"

"Entah. Aku tidak ingat. Sekitar dua puluh mungkin." jawab Gaara.

Rahang bawah Sakura jatuh membuka. "Bagaimana kau bisa berharap aku bisa jadi pacar seorang buaya darat sepertimu?"

Gaara terkekeh. "Mereka cuma kuanggap sebagai penghilang kepenatanku. Kau berbeda, Sakura. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

"O ya, kau belum menjawab dengan serius tentang bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku tadi, Gaara."

Gaara menghela napas. Hening sebentar untuk menyusun kata-kata. "Aku disuruh Ino menjemputmu. Waktu aku sampai di sekolah, pintu sekolah dikunci. Aku tidak langsung pergi, aku menelepon Ino dan dia bilang kau masih belum pulang. Aku kan punya insting yang kuat jadi aku tahu kau masih di dalam. Aku mencari Hyuuga dan akhirnya menemukanmu."

Sakura mengangguk. Dia memang lelah dengan sikap _overprotective_-nya Ino yang keterlaluan. Namun, terkadang rasa khawatir Ino juga bisa menjadi berkat di saat tertentu, terutama di saat seperti tadi. Sakura sadar ada beberapa hal janggal dalam cerita Gaara. Pertama, Gaara pasti melenceng ke tempat lain sebelum menjemputnya, Sakura dapat mencium bau alkohol dari pria itu dan juga keterlambatan Gaara menjemputnya menjadi salah satu indikasi dugaan yang pertama ini benar. Kedua, darimana laki-laki itu bisa tahu kalau Sakura ada di dalam _restroom._ Apa hanya karena sebuah kebetulan yang menguntungkan? Sebab, Sakura tidak pernah percaya pada insting, ramalan atau hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan ketidakpastian. Sakura ingin bertanya, namun memutuskan untuk mengurungkannya.

Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. "Omong-omong kau ada lihat pantat ay-, maksudku Uchiha-san tadi?"

Gaara terdiam sebentar. Seketika itu air mukanya berubah. "Uchiha, ya." Ia terdiam lagi, seandainya Sakura lebih peka terhadap perubahan wajah Gaara seperti kepekaannya pada raut wajah Sasuke, ia akan tahu kalau Gaara sedang menimbang-nimbang dalam hatinya. "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak lihat."

Sakura melamun. Benar saja, Sasuke betul-betul meninggalkannya. Ia tidak marah, awalnya memang marah, tetapi perasaannya kini pada Sasuke lebih condong ke kecewa dibanding marah.

Sakura menatap Gaara penuh rasa syukur. Setidaknya ada dua orang yang dapat ia percaya. Gaara dan Ino.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sakura kepada Gaara dan Tuhan.

"Sama-sama, manis."

=Jo=

Jadwal Sakura hari ini adalah mengerjakan tugas biologinya di perpustakaan sekolah. Hinata, sang petugas perpustakaan juga tidak keberatan menunggu Sakura sampai malam karena ia juga ingin menyelesaikan buku bacaannya. Sehabis Sakura selesai mengerjakan ia langsung pamit kepada Hinata dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia sebenarnya sudah diwanti-wanti Ino untuk meneleponnya agar Ino menjemputnya ke sekolah, tetapi Sakura tetap bersikeras berjalan kaki saja. Sakura paling tidak suka merepotkan orang lain.

"TIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN!"

Sakura melompat kaget saat sebuah mobil melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dari sebelah kirinya. Ia mengutuk-ngutuk marah ketika melihat tangan seorang anak kecil yang diperkirakannya masih duduk di sekolah menengah mengeluarkan tangannya dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya dari jendela mobil.

Gadis bermata emerald itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya berulang-ulang karena kesal. Ia mengira ia menginjak gundukan tanah karena merasa kaki sebelahnya lebih tinggi daripada kaki yang satunya. Namun, Sakura baru menyadari apa yang dia injak setelah mendengar geraman yang bersumber dari bawah. Ternyata, ia telah menginjak-injak seekor anjing yang sedang beristirahat di pinggir jalan. Refleks Sakura langsung menjauhkan kakinya dari anjing liar yang masih menggeram-geram galak itu.

Sakura langsung senyam-senyum manis menunjukkan seluruh gigi depannya penuh keramahan pada hewan mamalia itu. Anjing itu juga balas tersenyum, sebenarnya cukup meragukan untuk dideskripsikan tersenyum karena hanya gigi taringya saja yang kelihatan.

"Anjing manis. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak sengaJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Anjing itu mengejar Sakura yang sudah berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Gadis itu berlari dengan sangat cepat sampai-sampai ia sudah tidak dapat merasakan kakinya lagi.

"KAMI-SAMAAAAAAAAAA, TOLONG AKU!" Teriakan Sakura menggema sampai ke langit kesembilan kali sembilan.

Sakura berlari sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang dan masih menemukan anjing itu terus mengejarnya. Sakura tidak mau mati konyol di situ karena diserang anjing. Ia mau mati dengan damai yaitu dengan cara meninggal ketika ia tidur. Ia tidak akan rela kalau ia sampai masuk _headline news_ karena meninggal dengan cara yang unik.

Sesuatu yang keras menghujam lututnya. Bukan taring anjing melainkan sebuah mobil. Sakura jatuh terduduk di depan mobil itu bersamaan dengan terdengarnya bunyi kanvas rem yang mencekit.

=Jo=

Sore itu Sasuke dipaksa pacarnya menemaninya di rumah. Gadis pendiam itu memang terkadang bisa sangat merepotkan bagi Sasuke. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, gadis itu tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain Sasuke. Kalau hidup Sasuke saja sudah sangat kesepian, gadis itu lebih kesepian lagi hingga taraf maksimum yang bisa kau bayangkan.

Sasuke menemaninya sampai malam. Bahkan Sasuke sampai terpaksa mengalah dalam permainan catur agar ia diperbolehkan pulang. Akhirnya Sasuke dapat bernapas lega di dalam mobilnya. Ia menginjak pedal gasnya perlahan-lahan sambil fokus memperhatikan jalan.

"TIIIIT TIIIIT" Handphone Sasuke berbunyi, tanda ada pesan masuk.

Sasuke sibuk memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Namun, karena ia masih dalam posisi duduk ia kesulitan mengambil handphonenya apalagi ia harus tetap fokus menyetir. Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan memusatkan perhatiannya ke kantong celananya.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan handphonenya, ia lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke jalan. Ia berteriak kaget saat melihat di depannya ada seseorang yang sedang berlari dengan kepala menghadap ke belakang. Ia buru-buru menginjak pedal remnya namun kelihatannya ia sedikit terlambat karena orang itu sudah tergeletak jatuh ke tanah.

Sasuke juga melihat ada seekor anjing liar dari kejauhan yang juga sedang berlari dengan kecepatan konstan. Nampaknya orang yang barusan ditabraknya sedang dikejar oleh anjing itu. Sasuke kemudian meninju bagian tengah setirnya bermaksud membunyikan klakson mobilnya.

Langkah anjing itu langsung terhenti mendengar bunyi yang sangat nyaring tersebut. Hewan itu menganggapnya sebagai tanda bahaya dan berbalik arah kemudian berlari menjauh.

=Jo=

"TIIIIIIIIN"

Bunyi klakson yang nyaring dan panjang mengembalikan kesadaran Sakura dan membuyarkan khayalan Sakura yang sudah berfantasi bahwa wajahnya terpampang di koran-koran dengan nama miss X karena meninggal dengan naas tanpa identitas.

Sakura kemudian mengecek kelengkapan anggota tubuhnya. Semuanya ternyata masih menempel di badannya dan berfungsi dengan baik. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang saat ingat akan anjing yang mengejarnya tadi. Ia tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, sepertinya kacamatanya pecah karena kepalanya sempat terantuk aspal jalan. Sakura sebuta kalong tanpa kacamata. Hidungnya juga mencium bau darah segar yang ternyata berasal dari kepala dan lututnya.

"Kau?"

Gadis berambut pink itu mendengar sebuah suara bariton yang sangat tidak asing.

"Kau kenapa bisa ada di sini, jidat?"

Tunggu, apa sebenarnya Sakura sudah mati? Inikah suara dewa maut itu? Ah, sabar dulu! Jidat, jidat! Sakura memegang-megang jidatnya yang berdarah. Ada dua orang yang suka memanggilnya jidat, Ino dan… Sasuke!

"Pantat ayam?" Sakura hanya dapat mengandalkan indra pendengarnya saja sekarang.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya terangkat di udara dan merasakan tangan hangat yang sedang menggendongnya. Sakura tahu kalau ia didudukkan ke dalam mobil oleh pria itu. Ia mendengar suara pintu mobil ditutup dan mendengar pintu mobil dari arah yang berlawanan juga ditutup.

"Kau Uchiha kan?" tanya Sakura memastikan sambil meraba-raba wajah orang di sampingnya.

"Iya, iya, aku Sasuke." jawab pria itu agak kesal sambil menepis tangan Sakura yang menarik-narik rambutnya.

Setelah memastikan kalau _seat belt_ Sakura sudah kencang, Sasuke segera tancap gas. Sakura tahu kalau mobil itu sudah mulai jalan karena ia terdorong ke belakang oleh kelembaman tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit." kata Sakura.

"Lalu kau mau aku mengantarmu kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ke rumahku saja."

Sekitar 35 menit berlalu.

"Hey, pantat ayam."

"Apa jidat?"

"Ambilkan kacamataku yang satunya lagi di tasku ini."

Uchiha bungsu itu menghentikan mobilnya. Ia tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama karena hanya ingin mengambil barang.

Akhirnya, ia menemukan dan menyerahkan kotak kacamata itu kepada Sakura.

Sakura dengan susah payah membuka kotak itu dan memakai kacamata cadangannya.

"O, ya, pantat ayam. Rumahku di kediaman Yamanaka, aku tinggal dengan Ino. Kau akan mengantarku ke sana kan?" Sakura memasang kacamatanya. Ia tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat melihat kalau Sasuke telah membawanya sampai ke daerah luar kota. "Pantat ayam … I-ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku …" katanya panik.

"Memang bukan."

Setengah jam kemudian Sakura semakin gelisah ketika mereka memasuki kawasan hutan dengan pohon-pohon yang lebat.

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana, pantat ayam?" tanya Sakura mulai histeris.

Sasuke terus menyetir dalam diam, tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Sakura langsung mencari-cari tempat untuk membuka pintu mobil.

'KLEK' Terdengar suara mobil dikunci.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Sasuke _horror_. "Keluarkan aku dari sini pantat ayam! Aku mau pulang!" teriak Sakura sambil memukul-mukul Sasuke. "Kenapa kau membawaku ke hutan seperti ini?"

Jika saja sinar bulan dapat menembus daun-daun pepohonan yang menghalanginya. Sakura tentu akan bisa melihat kalau Sasuke sedang … menyeringai. Lagi.

=Jo=

Chapter 2 Started: 11/18/2012 Finished: 11/18/2012

Word Count: 4,800

Jojo's Nonsense Chit-Chat Section:

Aku minta maaf karena kurang sesuai dengan sneak peek yang ada di chapter sebelumnya, itu kujadikan chapter 3. Seharusnya chapter dua bisa di-update hari Jum'at kemaren, tapi karena sahabatku bilang kalau perkelahiannya berkesan sangat 'cewek', aku langsung pundung dan merubah 80% bagian ceritanya. Perkelahian tersadisku yang aku ingat cuma waktu aku kelahi sama sahabatku waktu kelas 3 SD (waktu itu belum sahabatan). Itu pun gara-gara masalah enteng. Aku nggak ingat juga awalnya gimana. Dia itu marah sama temenku. Aku nggak tahu apa dia emang sengaja juga, pokoknya dia ngerusak kotak pensil baruku (bener-bener baru beli kemarennya) sampai penyok (mungkin salah target juga sih). Maklum namanya juga anak kecil, masih polos-polosnya, aku langsung marah dan nyakar dia sampai berdarah. Ngeliat dia nangis aku juga ikut nangis. Soalnya aku tahu biasanya yang nggak nangis yang bakal disalahin kalau ada kelahi-kelahi gitu di sekolahku (waktu kecil aku suka merhatiin macam-macam) padahal aku nggak kenapa-napa *kecil-kecil licik banget deh*. Abaikan saja curcol gajeku ini. Akhir kata: Review please? ^^

Tambahan Sneak Peek Next Chapter:

**Fate 3: Bizzare Baby (Parents for a Day)**

Sasuke terlalu sibuk menyetir. Sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada sebuah tangan kecil yang sedari tadi terus menggapai-gapai rambut pantat ayamnya yang menantang gravitasi.

"Bayi siapa ini?"

-Jojo-san-


End file.
